Naruto Namikaze: Running with Wolves
by YajarobeKuchiki
Summary: Naruto left Konoha when he was two now he is back and he brought some others with him. God like Naruto, Harem, Violence, Coarse language and suggestive themes
1. Prologue

" talking "

" _jutsu_"

"** summons/demons/other beings of power "**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO, FLAT OUT **

**Prologue**

**Night of the Kyuubi attack **

Konoha at first glance could be mistaken as a fortified civilian village. But if one where to look just a little bit closer they would see that the village was not what it seemed. In truth Konoha was a ninja village housing thousands of trained assassins, fighters and killers.

But more on Konoha later let us carry on with the story. In a darkly lit cave not far from Konoha there is a woman laying on a medical table with two other women by her feet. The woman has blood red hair, violet colored eyes, light skin that's almost the color of porcelain, and a relatively oval shaped face. She was dressed in the usual medical smock worn by patients and had a white sheet draped over her lower body. Her head was forward and her eyes clenched shut as she let out a loud scream of pain. The reason behind the pained screams was that the women was in the middle of giving birth.

"Minato Namikaze get the FUCK over here you prick! You did this to me, you can either hold my hand now or I can kill you later!" She screamed towards a shadow in the corner.

From the shadow stepped a tall man with bright blue eyes, golden blond hair, lightly tanned skin and a slightly angular face. He had his hands up in a placating manner. "Now Kushina you know I am only one side of the coin responsible for this situation," Minato said in a small timid voice.

"Don't you even try and sluff any of the blame off on me!" Kushina spat back, "FUCK! Get that little hellion out of me!"

"Kushina calm down! If you don't calm down Kyuubi might break out of the seal," Minato said. He had moved from the corner and now had his left hand resting on Kushina's shoulder and his right hand grasping hers. Kushina's only response was to grunt as she clenched again and ground her teeth together.

Suddenly crying was heard throughout the cave. Both of the new parents fell silent and looked towards the foot of the bed. "It's a boy," The doctor announced. The doctor handed the newborn to the waiting nurse and severed the umbilical cord. The nurse then wrapped the child in a warm blanket and took him to the head of the bed.

"Ughh, if that little hellion is out then why does it still hurt so much," Kushina said in a highly strained voice.

"One second," the doctor said placing her hands on Kushina's stomach as they started to glow green, "Oh well it seems that you are having twins Kushina."

"TWINS! What do you mean twins!" Minato and Kushina shouted in perfect unison.

"Wait you two didn't know," The nurse said while looking at the new parents incredulously.

Minato rubbed the back of his sheepishly and said, "Yeah we kinda went to a doctor outside the of village and she wasn't all that skilled. We were trying to keep it a secret so we only wanted to let certain people know about Kushi-chan's pregnancy."

"You all can talk later Minato take your son so the nurse can get back here and help me," The doctor called.

The nurse shook her head in disbelief and handed Minato his son and returned to the doctor while grumbling something about idiot village leaders and secretive ninja.

"Okay Kushina a couple more pushes and we'll be done," The doctor said from under the sheet.

Minato turned back to Kushina so that he could show her her son to take her mind off the pain. "Say hello to our son Kushina," Minato said.

"Hello my little Naruto," Kushina cooed to her soon.

Once more crying broke throughout the cave. This was followed by the doctor announcing the baby's gender, "It's a girl." The world fell away for the new parents as the gazed into each others eyes.

The next sound heard was two soft yet distinct thuds which broke Minato and Kushina from their reveling. They both turned towards the sound and gasped at the sight before them. Both the doctor and nurse where on the floor of the cave lying in a spreading pool of their own blood. Standing over them was a man in a black cloak and mask with a single eye hole on the right side. The mask was white with multiple lines across it on a horizontal axis with two going the full width of the mask. In his hands was the Namikaze's new born daughter with a kunai poised just above her head. "Step away from the Jinchuriki or your daughter will die before she has a chance to truly live," The strange man stated with an air of finality.

"I would recommend you not do something to drastic," Minato said while discreetly drawing one of his special tri-pronged kunai.

"If you insist," The stranger said before tossing the youngest Namikaze up followed by the kunai. There was a loud whoosh followed by a thunk as the kunai impacted the roof. "You are as fast as they say," Said the masked man, "but I have what I came for." The stranger placed his hand on Kushina's shoulder as a vortex formed originating from the eye hole in his mask. Both the man and Kushina where absorbed into the vortex and disappeared from the cave.

Minato looked down to his son and daughter before being engulfed by a flash of yellow light. When it cleared the Namikaze and his children where gone.

**In a small house on the outskirts of Konoha**

Inside of a large room with a large bed occupying the center with a massive crib visible against the northern wall there was a similar flash of yellow light. After the light died down Minato stood by the crib. "Sh sh sh, be calm little ones I'll be right back I have to go get your mother," Minato said as he lay both of his children in the crib.

**Rocky outcrop 5 miles north of Konoha  
**

Kushina stood chained to multiple rocks with seals while her feet rested on another. All across her skin were more seals with a large dark spot on her stomach. In front of her was the masked man. She was in pretty rough shape, her beath coming in heavy gasps. "Why are you doing this?" Kushina asked her eyes half closed from exhaustion.

"I'm doing this so I can get the Kyuubi and destroy Konoha," The masked man replied.

"What," Kushina said her eyes widening slightly.

The masked man just stared at her and explained the mechanics of the _flying thunder_ god. "Minato marked your seal formula with one of his tags. He did this to protect you, unfortunately for you I put distance between you. Futher more your seal is still in a weakened state from childbirth. I waited a very long time for this moment." The masked man said and the eye hole in his masked started glowing revealing a sharingan. The three tome in his eye span clockwise at high speed then stopped.

Kushina threw her head back in a silent scream as red chakra enveloped her body. The large dark spot one her stomach shifted and large amounts of the same red chakra shot from it. The chakra coalesced into a ball and took the form of the Kyuubi. Kyuubi was a massive red fox with piercing red eyes, rabbit like ears, nine flowing tails, and had an upper body similar to a humans in shape. The Kyuubi roared to the night sky.

The chakra that cloaked Kushina seamed to explode from her body. She fell forward landing o the rock she was standing on. Kushina lifted her head as the masked man turned to leave. "Wait," She said.

"Interesting. Uzumaki shinobi are impressive. Even after having your tailed beast removed you still persist," The man said. The man turned around and continued speaking "You were the Kyuubi jinchuriki, perhaps I should have him kill you." When the man said that the Kyuubi turned towards Kushina. Kushina looked up as best she could to the Kyuubi before it slammed its paw down on the rock she was on.

Just a few yards a way on a different outcropping Minato appeared with Kushina in his arms.

"You truly live up to your nickname," The masked man said.

"Minato, are the.. are the children safe?" Kushina asked her breaths coming in short pants.

"Yes they're fine. They're in a safe place right now," Minato replied a soft smile on his face.

"Minato you have to stop him. He's going to use Kyuubi to destroy the village," Kushina said. Minato turned his head and glared at the man before Minato and Kushina vanished in a yellow flash.

**Back in the room with the children  
**

Minato and Kushina reappeared back in the room with the crib. Minato stood as he turned to the crib. He stepped forward and placed Kushina in the crib with the two babies. "Why," Kushina asked.

"Never mind that. Just stay with Naruto and Sayuri," He said.

Kushina reached forward placing her hand lightly on Naruto's head and bringing him towards her. "Minato, thank you," Kushina said quietly, "Good luck."

"I'll return shortly," Came Minato's reply as he put on his short sleeved trench coat.

**Konoha Proper **

The villagers in Konoha were carrying on with their night life ignorant of what was about to happen. Near the eastern wall of the village there as a massive explosion of smoke. When the smoke cleared there for all to see in all his glory was the strongest of the nine tailed beasts, Kyuubi. People started to panic as Kyuubi started to destroy buildings indiscriminately. There were explosions evreywhere as the village ninja did all they could to repel the beast.

Minato appeared on top of his visage on the Hokage Monument. He gazed out across the village with determination in his eyes. The Kyuubi took notice of Minato and turned towards him. Kyuubi sat on its haunches and opened it's mouth, orbs of blue and red energy appearing and coalescing into a black ball of chakra. "Don't fuck with me," Minato said forming a few quick hand seals. Kyuubi sent the ball of chakra at the monument as a large array of seals appeared. The ball impacted the seals and started to sink into them. The ball disappeard and the seals vanished shortly after. Minato threw his hands out in front,a tri-pronged kunai in his hands, of him and a large explosion rocked the mountain range behind the Hokage Monument.

A hand slowly reached for Minato from behind him. Minato sensed the opponent and spun around his kunai leading. As Minato span he saw it was the masked man behind him. Mnato's knai was aimed at the man's head. To Minato's surprise is kunai did not impact flesh as expected, instead phasing through the man. As Minato's hand exited the other side of the man's head the man grabbed Minato by the wrist.

"I'm your opponent.. and this is my victory," The man said the same vortex he took Kushina in forming. Minato started getting drawn into the vortex. Before Minato was fully sucked in he vanished in a yellow flash.

**Clearing outside a destroyed shack**

Minato appeared in a small clearing landing on his side. Not long after the masked man arrived in the clearing using his vortex teleportaion. Minato stood and glared at the masked stranger while the man looked impassive. "Are you Madara Uchiha," Minato asked suddenly, "No that can't be. He's dead."

"I wonder about that," The stranger said.

"It doesn't matter anyway, what does matter is why you're targeting Konoha," Minato said.

"I don't know, maybe it was impulse or it could have been planned," The man replied, "maybe it's for war or for peace." A chain dropped from the mans cloak sleeve. On either end of the chain are manacles and the man attaches the chain to his wrists. Minato brought his kunai up leaving it just bellow his chin. "Now that I have freed Kyuubi people have no more hope," the man claimed.

Minato and the an charged at each other. When they were five yards apart Minato lunged forward to impale his opponent with his kunai. The attack did not harm the man though as he phased right through it. Just as Minato passed through him the man became solid once more trying to catch Minato in his chain. Minato instantly teleported to on of the tri-pronged kunai littered throughout the clearing. They both charged again this time however Minato threw the kunai that he was holding. The kunai sailed clean through the man's head. The man reached to grab Minato as the kunai was passing through the man's head. Minato formed a ball of violently spinning chakra in an instant. Just as the man's hand touched Minato's jacket Minato flashed to the kunai behinf the stranger and slammed the ball of chakra into his back. Just before Minato withdrew his hand he placed a _flying thunder_ god marker on the man's back.

The man jumped from the cloud of dust made by Minato's attack clearly injured. "You hit me. This is what it means to be 'elusive'. I shouldn't have ever let my guard down," The stranger said. Minato flashed right in front of him just as he finished placing his hand on the stranger's chest. A seal pattern appeared on the man's chest spreading out from Minato's palm. The stranger jumps away and speaks again "I must congratulate you Yondaime. You injured me and tore the Kyuubi from my control. But know this I will be back and there is nothing you can do about it."

Minato flashed from the clearing.

**Konoha proper**

Kyuubi was still rampaging through Konoha. Out of nowhere a massive pillar like object slams into Kyuubi's chest pushing from the village. Kyuubi once more sat upon it's haunches gathering energy for the black chakra ball. Out of the sky a voice cried "_Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer"_ and a giant red toad wearing a blue vest fell from the sky and landed on Kyuubi. Atop the toads head stood Minato. The toad grabbed onto Kyuubi as best it could.

Kyuubi roared at the massive red toad that held it down. "**Release me you overgrown newt,**" Roared Kyuubi.

"Gamabunta! Do you think you can hold it down for a few minutes?!" Minato asked the now named toad boss.

"**I'll see what I can do but you might want to hurry up with what ever you are planning Minato,**" Stated the toad boss.

"Alright Bunta, I can only ask you to do what you can," Minato said.

"**Yondaime I will end you , you pathetic ningen,**" Kyuubi screamed while it struggled to free itself.

Minato disappeared in a brilliant flash and returned in the same manner holding Kushina and Naruto while Naruto's sister was in Kushina's arms. Minato set Kushina down on the ground and took their daughter from her. He stood and turned towards the Kyuubi. "What are you going to do?" Kushina asked in a weak voice.

"I'm going to seal the Kyuubi," Minato said as he looked down .

"No not our children. Use me, let me die with the Kyuubi. Please don't make our children go through that hell," Kushina pleaded of her husband as she broke into tears.

"I'm sorry Kushina but they will need their mother. I don't want them growing up as I did either," Minato said in a slightly strained voice, "They'll need you if they are going to live with this burden."

"Please don't put this burden on the both of them," Kushina begged of Minato.

Minato only smiled and looked to his son whom he held in his left arm. "I'm only going to use one for the sealing."

"They'll hate Naruto just as some of them hated me!" Kushina said as loudly as she could.

Before Minato could utter a word in order to refute his wife's claim the Kyuubi managed to escape Gamabunta. Before it could capitalize it was pinned to the ground by golden chains. "Kushina! Please don't strain yourself. They can still save you!" Minato said while at his wife's side.

"Fuzzball isn't going to hurt my family!" Kushina stated through clenched teeth. There was a fire in her eyes that only appears in a woman's eyes when their young are in danger.

"Okay but don't push yourself. Gamabunta help hold the Kyuubi!" Minato ordered his summon, "Kushina, I'm only sealing half of the Kyuubi's chakra into one of our children but I can't use Naruto."

"**WHAT! You're using your daughter,**" Exclaimed the mighty demon.

"Why are you putting the burden on our little Sayuri?" Kushina asked now worried for her daughter.

"I'm choosing her so that Naruto can protect his little sister. Also she is the younger of the two and therefore her chakra coils are a little less developed," Minato reasoned in a calm voice.

"But what about the other half of the Kyuubi's chakra?" Kushina wondered.

"I'll seal it in myself using the _Dead Demon Consuming Seal__._"Minato stated.

"Minato you know what that technique costs!" Kushina exclaimed.

"I know but I won't put that half of the burden on anyone," Minato said. Minato then handed Naruto to Kushina and moved a few meters away from her. He did a single hand seal and a sealing altar appeared and he set Sayuri upon it. Minato then took a couple of steps and stood between the Kyuubi and Sayuri. Minato started doing a long string of hand seals. When he reached the last seal he held it and called out "_Dead Demon Consuming Seal_."

Behind Minato a specter appeared. It had greyish skin,silvery white hair, beady black eyes large fangs protruding from it's mouth, a sharp chin and narrow face. It was wearing a deep grey kimono that had light and dark patterns on it. The specter was holding a dagger between its teeth and prayer beads in its left hand.

The specter reached towards Minato with its right hand. Instead of touching Minato the hand seemed reach into him. The specter's hand shot out of Minato's abdomen towards the Kyuubi. Once it reached the Kyuubi the hand grabbed a hold of the fox and started pulling.

The fox soon started to roar in pain. The specter's hand was tearing a spectral image of the fox from its body. Within a minute the spectral fox split from Kyuubi and drawn into Minato.

Now standing there draped in loose chains was a highly emaciated version of the fox. Minato shifted slightly in preparation of sealing the fox in Sayuri. When Minato shifted the fox's gaze fell upon the newborn and the Kyuubi grew more enraged. Seeing an opportunity to stay free the beast lunged at the tiny girl upon the altar. Before the Kyuubi's blow landed Minato and Kushina appeared between the fox and their daughter. Both parents took the blow through the chest for their daughter the claw just missing Naruto as it exited his mother.

"Kushina why?" Minato asked before coughing up a copious amount of blood.

"Because I couldn't let the fur-ball kill our daughter," Kushina said as she also coughed up large amount of blood.

Each parent said a tear filled farewell to their daughter and son knowing that they would not survive to watch over the children. "_Eight Trigrams Sealing_" Minato stated the name of his sealing technique weakly.

"**NOOO!**" Cried the Kyuubi as it was once again sealed.

As both parents drew their last breaths Minato muttered "seal" and the specter that Minato summoned withdrew its had from his back. When it withdrew its hand it took a bright blue silhouette of Minato and the fox specter from before. Both ghosts floated into the specter's open mouth and the specter ate both of them.

After both parents died a man with white hair, red lines beneath his eyes and wearing a red hoari burst from the trees. When he saw the dead parents he collapsed and broke into tears. "Minato. Kushina," He mumbled under his breath. Then he saw the small child on the altar but did not notice Naruto between Minato and Kushina.

The man quickly picked up Sayuri and ran from the clearing just before another man wearing some type of battle armor entered the clearing. He was quickly followed by a small group of ninja. "Yondaime-sama!" One of the ninja exclaimed.

When the group spotted the dead parents they rushed to them. When they got there the majority of the ninja broke down. "Sandaime-sama what are we going to do," Asked another ninja.

"I don't know," Spoke the man in the armor. He looked down and broke into tears. As he cried he saw something shift out of the corner of his eye. When he looked to the spot he saw a tuft of golden blond hair between the Yondaime and his wife. The old man knelt and separated the two and gasped. There in between them deceased duo was a small newborn boy. The Sandaime knew right away that this child was their son, Naruto.

"Sandaime-sama what is it?" asked a random ninja. The Sandaime stood and turned holding the child in his arms. All the gathered ninja shared a collective gasp. "Could he be the new container?" The same ninja asked in a hushed voice.

"Most likely. There is no other person here and I do not think the Yondaime sealed _it_ in his wife or himself," The Sandaime said in an equally hushed tone. When he looked around he noticed that more people had gathered in the clearing and the treeline. By the looks on their faces he could tell that they were all drawing their own conclusions.

Just then another ninja stepped into the conversation. Her long black hair hung down to her mid back and her face was hidden by a mask made to look like an animal. "Sandaime-sama you are wrong in your assumption that the boy is the new container." She spoke in a calm voice. The Sandaime turned to her and fixed her with a look that said 'explain'. "I can not sense the Kyuubi within the child."

"How can you tell?" Asked the first ninja that had spoken with the Sandaime. He seemed skeptical of the female ninja's statement.

"I could always detect the Kyuubi's chakra within Kushina-sama even when she had it fully repressed," She stated, "also I sensed a chakra signature enter and leave the clearing before we arrived. I also felt a second weaker signature leaving the clearing at the same time as the first. The second signature was mingled with the Kyuubi's."

"Can you still feel the signature?" Asked the Sandaime.

"I'm sorry Sandaime-sama. The person must be good because I can't feel them anymore," She spoke these words with a down trodden tone.

"Don't worry to much. But the way most of these people are looking at Naruto I would bet that his life will not be easy," Stated the Sandaime. "Even I don't believe I would be able to convince them he is nothing more than a child."

"Sandaime-sama could he be Yondaime-sama's son?" Asked the ninja who spoke first.

Sandaime just sighed and gave a slight nod.

"Then we cannot leave him unprotected," Said the female ANBU.

"This I know, but even then I think it prudent to keep the boys heritage concealed until such a time he can protect himself from his father's enemies," The Sandaime stated. "This will be classed a S-class secret until further notice."

"Hai, Sandaime-sama." Chorused the ninja that were with the Sandaime.

** 12 years later**

It has been 12 long years since that fateful night. On a dusty road a tall figure walks. In front of the figure in the distance is the village of Konoha. The figure stands a rather imposing 6' 3" with broad shoulders, well muscled arms and a fairly chiseled torso. He wears black cargo pants black combat boots, a tight black elbow length shirt and a seemingly tattered black quarter cloak on his left side with a hood.(1) On his forearms starting just below the elbow and ending at the knuckles are blood red bandages wrapped around his arms.

On his right thigh was a type of holster tied there by blood red bandages. There is also a dark pouch tied to his waist over the back of his left hip by a dark orange sash. On his left bicep when the wind blew the cloak up we see another type of holster also tied with more blood red bandages.

From under the hood of the cloak peer a pair of sparkling sapphire blue eyes. From the small amount of visible skin the man's skin tone is a a slight tan the same a Minato's.

In his right hand he carries a stunning lance at an angle with the blade down and the shaft passing behind his back. The lance is 7' 3" long with a silvery white blade that accounts for a foot of its length. Directly below the blade is blood red horse hair plume. The shaft of the lance is white with what looks like black squiggles all along the length. To finish the shaft is a cap of the same metal as the blade with a pure white trail of horse hair.

For the man what the future holds is uncertain. But one thing is certain: Konoha wouldn't know what hit it.

(1)** The cloak only covers from his hip up starting from the center of his spine and only wrapping around to halfway between the center of his chest and his shoulder.**


	2. Homecoming

"Talking, _techniques_, _silent conversations_, **beings of power not suppressing their power**"

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO, FLAT OUT **

**Homecoming**

**Konoha gates**

It's just before noon and Izumo, eternal chunin and gate guard, is bored out of his skull. Seriously how can watching a whole in the wall be made entertaining. He could ask Kotetsu, second eternal chunin gate guard, but the fool is firmly entrenched in la la land.

Looking towards the main road into Konoha Izumo sees a lone figure that wasn't there a few minutes ago. Izumo takes stock of the strangers all black garb and dark weapons pouches. But this is not what has the most of Izumo's attention. No that distinction would belong to the extremely deadly looking lance gripped in the stranger's right hand.

Izumo quickly shakes his partner to try and wake him up. Kotetsu groans and stretches as he rejoins the waking world. When Kotetsu goes to ask Izumo what he woke him up for Izumo just gestures towards the road beyond the gate.

Both guards tense and prepare to challenge the stranger as he nears the gate. But as the stranger steps upon the threshold of Konoha he leans forward slightly while placing his right foot ahead of his left. Right before the eyes of Izumo and Kotetsu the stranger seems to vanish. The only evidence of him ever being there is a small cloud of dust.

**Hokage tower 5 minutes later**

Hiruzen Sarutobi is known as many things. He is known as 'The Professor', also 'The God of Shinobi', and two a select few 'Old Man'. But the title that gives him headaches of epic is his title of 'Sandaime Hokage'. Currently he is sitting at his desk rubbing his temples trying not to curse his current predicament. Five minutes prior the guards at the main gate raised the alarm because a person of unknown origin bypassed the gate check in point.

Of course Hiruzen knows who it was. He let the person leave ten years ago as well as working out the date of their return. Hiruzen just wishes that he could have informed the gate guards ahead of _his _arrival. The downfalls of living in a society cloaked in secrecy.

Now his advisers are freaking out and have called in the top jonin of the village. Seriously these two fools always blow everything out of proportion. Now with so many people in his office he couldn't meet _him _face to face for the first time in ten years in private. Even worse was the fact of the supposed infiltrators description having been given to all ninja in the village above that were above the rank of chunin.

**Top of the Hokage Monument**

On top of the Hokage Monument stands the man in black. He gazes out across the village thinking of thinks that could be. He nods to himself and whispers "It's time". With this he vanishes into thin air.

**Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen is about to lose his temper. Just before he explodes the man everyone is freaking out about materializes out of thin air. He has his right knee touching the ground. His left arm is across his chest the hand clenched in a fist. His left leg is forward the joint bent at a ninety degree angle. His right arm is straight down with the tips of his fingers pressing on the floor. His lance lies on the floor beside him.

"Hokage-sama, I have returned." The man says.

All the ninja in the office are in a fighting stance. Every ninja save the Hokage that is. Hiruzen didn't even look phased in the least. In fact the look on his face at the moment is one of amusement. "It has been a long time my have you been." The Hokage says.

"I have been well Hokage-sama." Says the man, "Permission to speak freely Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen smiles and nods. "You've grown old." He says and releases a slight chuckle.

One of Hiruzen's advisers gasps. She then scowls rather deeply. "Who is this impudent barbarian Hiruzen?" She demands.

Hiruzen just sighs while shaking his head. "Stand and remove your hood my boy." Hiruzen orders.

The man stands and drops his hood. The removal of his hood reveals spiky golden blond hair, a handsome face, slightly tanned skin, and sapphire blue eyes. With the reveal of his face he glances back to the other occupants and almost everyone gasps and mutters 'Yondaime-sama'. The blond chuckles and looks back towards Hiruzen.

"I'm sorry but I am not the Yondaime, you all should take a closer look." The blonde states.

"No but you do look a lot like him don't you think, Naruto." The Sandaime says. This spurs another round of gasps as almost everyone believes Naruto to be dead. A small twitch of Naruto's left hand draws Hiruzen's attention. Focusing his eyes on Naruto's left hand Hiruzen watches as Naruto does extremely subtle versions of the ANBU's hand signals.

"_ANBU how many, tap the number out._" Three taps. "_Locations, glance with your eyes without moving you head._" Hiruzen glances to the couch by the wall and both corners of the room close to the door. Naruto just nods slightly. Naruto suddenly moves faster than most people can follow and a loud bang sounds throughout the office. Naruto is standing off to the right of the large banks of windows with his left arm buried halfway to the elbow in the wall. From the spot Naruto has struck an ANBU agent with a blank mask appears. Naruto removes his hand from the wall and the center of the dead ANBU's chest and flick the blood off his hand. Everyone gasps as the body slumps forward and falls to the floor.

As if a switch was flipped the three ANBU Hiruzen glanced at faze into existence while drawing their swords and surround Naruto. Naruto doesn't even flinch as they press their blades against three of his vital points. He then looks to Hiruzen. "Mind calling the attack dogs off Hokage-sama?" Asks Naruto.

"Stand down!" Hiruzen orders.

"But Hokage-sama he just killed one of the villages ANBU." States a woman with wild brown hair, feral features, and black slit eyes with red triangle marks under them.

"No Tsume he hasn't killed one of my ANBU. He just killed a spy within my office." Hiruzen says. "I must thank you, Naruto, but was it truly necessary to do damage to the wall behind this unfortunate soul as well?"

"My apologies, Hokage-sama, I sometimes forget my own strength." Naruto replies apologetically, all the while he is scratching the back of his head sheepishly. All the gathered ninja, the Hokage included, sweatdrop and stare at him incredulously.

"Maa maa, it's fine, just learn to control the strength of your strikes better." Hiruzen says while waving Naruto's apology off.

"Hokage-sama, perhaps telling him to not use chakra enhanced strikes would help with his restraint." The same female advisor that spoke earlier says.

"Koharu-sama," A man with gravity defying hair speaks.

"What is it Kakashi?" Koharu replies.

"He didn't use chakra in his strike that was pure physical prowess." Kakashi answers. Again there is another round of gasps in the room as everyone stares at Naruto in shock. Naruto just smirks at them. The gathered jonin start whispering amongst themselves and Naruto's smirk increases in size. Naruto turns to look at Hiruzen again.

"Hey old man, any word on when that perv will be back with my sister?" Naruto asks in a slightly serious tone with a small amount of mocking humor mixed in. Once more the gathered people gasp in shock. It's not like Naruto having a twin sister is common knowledge. Hiruzen rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs. Leave it to Naruto to let such information slip.

"Everyone is dismissed!" Hiruzen orders. "That includes you two as well Koharu, Homura." All the ninja leave with a bow as well as the two advisers. "Naruto, Jariaya said that they would be back for team assignments next week." Hiruzen says.

"Okay, I'll accept that but he better not be late." Naruto says his voice taking a threatening tone near the end. Hiruzen just nods his assent. "I should probably tell you the rest of the family will be at our meeting this evening. Until that time I'll go spend my time in a couple of the training grounds." Naruto turns and starts to walk to the door.

"Naruto, before you leave you may want this." Hiruzen says while tossing a metal plate to Naruto. Naruto catches it and pulls out a five foot length of pitch black cloth. He attaches the plate to the cloth and ties it around his head. The plate is centered on his forehead proudly displaying the symbol of the leaf village. "Good luck, you will meet your jonin sensei on Monday with the rest of the graduates." Hiruzen says.

"Will Sayuri be on my team?" Naruto asks and Hiruzen nods. "Good I'll see you later." With those words Naruto vanishes from the office. In his place a small piece of paper lies. Hiruzen picks it up and reads the message.

_Have Kakashi come to your office this evening for the end of the meeting ~ Naruto._

Hiruzen just sighs and shakes his head before pinching the bridge of his nose.

**Training ground 44 four hours later**

Naruto appears at the entrance to a large forest that is surrounded by a rather large chain link fence. He takes a deep breath and a feral grin spreads across his features. "This will do nicely. Much better than the others." He says before leaping over the fence.

Naruto walks into the forest with nary a care in the world. Not more than a minute into the forest the sound of a kunai parting air is heard. Naruto leaps to the side making a great show of overcompensating the dodge. "You know it's not nice to attack people without a proper cause." Naruto calls to the surrounding forest.

Out from behind a tree steps a rather provocatively dressed woman. She's wearing a burnt orange short skirt that borders on indecent, a mesh body suit that ends at mid thigh and bicep, dark shinobi sandals, silver shin guards, and an open tan trench coat. Around her neck is a leather cord with a snakes fang tied to it. She has purple hair held up in a high spiky ponytail, fair skin, light chocolate colored pupil less eyes, and light pink lips. She is of average height, around 5'5". Her body, which isn't to hard to see, is quite voluptuous. She has a high double d bust, thin waist with a toned stomach, excellently proportioned hips and legs to match. If Naruto had to describe her in one word he wouldn't be able to.

Her lips twist into a sadistic smirk as she looks Naruto up and down. "You seem quite cocky buddy." She states. "Maybe you could be fun to play with."

"If you want to go let's do this, but could I get your name first, babe." Naruto says with no small amount of swagger. The woman blushes slightly before regaining her composure.

"Anko Mitarashi. Now how bout you, hunk?" Anko says slipping a seductive underlay into her voice. She appears to be trying to get a rise out of Naruto. Unfortunately for her Naruto has experience with women trying the same thing with him and is completely unaffected.

Instead he returns Anko's actions two fold. "Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." Anko's blush returns but it is a deeper red than before. Anko loses focus for a split second but that is all the time Naruto needs. Naruto moves behind a tree setting his lance against it. He then appears behind Anko and grabs her wrapping his right arm around her abdomen and lightly gripping her chin in his left hand. "You should be more careful Anko. You don't even know if I am a friend or foe. Or what I might do if I where to get the upper hand." Naruto whispers in her ear let his voice grow husky for the last line. He can feel the shivers run up Anko's spine at the tone of his voice and proximity.

"You're right on the allegiance part but who says you have the upper hand." Anko says before she dissolves into mud. A second Anko steps from behind the same tree as the first is dissolving into mud. She withdraws a kunai and presses it to Naruto's throat. "See having the upper hand is all point of view."

"True, but do you you think your point of view is correct." Naruto smirks as he finishes saying this and bursts into droplets of water. Again Naruto grabs Anko from behind. He takes a deep breath with his nose in her hair and smiles. "Now that I have the real one shall we get back to where we were at." Naruto chuckles to himself when Anko tenses slightly when he says she is the real one. "You have spirit I'll acknowledge that." Naruto leans his head over so his mouth is by her left ear. He shifts his left arm and inadvertently exposes the crook of her neck. A black mark on her neck catches his gaze out of the corner of his eye. "What's this?" Naruto muses while moving his left hand to expose more of the mark. The mark is in the shape of three tightly clustered tome.

Anko tenses and tries to pull away from Naruto. Keyword is tries. Naruto holds firm and keeps Anko pressed to his chest. "You don't like this mark do you?" Naruto asks and Anko just scoffs at him. "Hmm, let's see. Curse mark style fuinjutsu. Slave seal stacked on top a kill switch seal and a medical substance seal mated with a nature energy conversion seal. Oh ho low and behold we have a soul fragment containment seal. Disgusting piece of work this here seal is. So disgusting in fact that I want to eviscerate the bastard who created it." Naruto breaks the seal down like it is mildly interesting. The last part to his little monologue is said with a large portion of venom in his voice.

Anko is stunned as she digests the info of what her curse mark is made up of. Her face turns sour after a couple minutes and she starts clawing at the curse mark. "Easy Anko, you'll only hurt yourself if you keep doing that." Naruto says and puts his left hand over Anko's hands to stop her. "This seal is quite simple in construction and shouldn't be to hard to remove."

Again Anko is stunned. "You can tell all that from just a small look." She asks with what sounds like hope in her voice.

"Yes, like I said the seal is quite simple." Is Naruto's simple straight forward answer.

"Could you remove it?" She asks with hope definitely in her voice.

"Removing that seal would be easy for me, but I would like a more practiced hand to take a look at it and do the removal." Naruto states while letting Anko go and taking a couple steps to stand in front of her. Anko looks up to Naruto with a look of pure happiness. "Could you perhaps tell me who that abomination belongs to?"

Anko's face immediately looks back down her features becoming despondent. "My former _sensei _was the one to create this thing." Anko says with venom dripping off the word sensei. "If I ever see that snake bastard again I'm going to kill him." The last bit was said under her breath but Naruto has better hearing than most people. She looks back up with fire in her eyes. "So when can we see this 'more practiced hand'."

"I'll be meeting the old man in a couple hours. The more practiced hand will be there to discuss some things with him." Naruto says while looking deeper into the forest. "You can tag along if you like."

"Fine but you better fill my time until then." Anko says while taking the kunai in her hand and licking the blade.

Naruto chuckles and just walks away from Anko. As he is walking past the tree he set his lance against he reaches behind the tree and grabs his lance. He angles his lance behind his back and stops. Naruto looks over his shoulder at Anko. "Are you coming or would you rather find someone else to occupy your time?" Naruto asks before turning back to the forest and starting to walk again.

Anko blinks and starts to jog to catch up to Naruto. "What are you going to do until the meeting?" She asks.

"Train." Naruto answers simply. He continues to walk deeper into the forest, Anko following behind him.

**Hokage Office Two hours later**

Hiruzen is behind his desk waiting for Naruto and, if his suspicions are correct, his parents. Hiruzen hears a light swishing sound followed by feet touching down. He looks to the sound and sees Naruto without his lance and, to his surprise, Anko standing in his office. Hiruzen raises an eyebrow and looks at Naruto. Naruto gestures to the left side of his neck and Hiruzen nods knowing what Naruto most likely plans.

"Hokage-sama" Naruto says while kneeling to Hiruzen.

"Stand Naruto. You don't have to be so formal at the moment." Hiruzen says with a light 's eyes go wide and she looks at Naruto again now just noticing the three distinct whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

"I see that they haven't arrived yet." Naruto says nonchalantly.

"No they haven't, though I don't know who else is supposed to be here, though I have my suspicions." Hiruzen replies.

"You will see old man. But until they get here I guess we can -" Naruto stops mid sentence. The other two visible occupants both share a look of confusion. Naruto suddenly releases a hiss and grabs his left hand and looks at the palm. Naruto mumbles 'Akari' under his breath before he is engulfed in a flash of silver light.

"Hokage-sama did you see his face. He looked worried about something or someone." Anko says while turning to Hiruzen.

"Yes, Anko, Yes he did." Hiruzen replies adopting the same worried look that Naruto wore when he left.

**Dark street in Konoha **

A flash of silver light precedes Naruto. He kneels down and picks up a beautiful locket. A shrill scream rips through the night and Naruto's head whips in the direction of the scream. He takes off leaving a trail of dust hanging in the air. The only thing going through his mind; ' please let me make it in time.'

Naruto rounds a corner and comes upon a sight that makes his blood run cold. Standing in a dead end alley off of one of the main streets is a mob of villagers. But this isn't what is most concerned about. No what has his attention is the small girl cowering against the back wall of the alley. She appears to be no older than eight years old. She has long blood red hair, beautiful blue slitted eyes the same shade as Naruto's, lightly tanned skin a couple shades lighter than his and a face so cute it should be illegal.

But these are not her most notable features. No those would be the three light whisker marks on each of her cheeks. The small fangs poking out of her mouth. The twin red wolf ears sticking out of the top of her head despite the human ears on either side. The small claws on the ends of her fingers and the two blood red wolf tails attached to her tail bone.

Tears are freely flowing from her eyes and down her face. She looks terrified as the mob closes in on her shouting things like 'filthy demon' and 'kill the demon'. She's calling out in a weak voice for her 'Onii-chan' asking for him to save her. She is bleeding from a shallow wound in her right shoulder which is staining her royal blue dress with her blood.

Behind the mob the look on Naruto's face goes from one of shock to one of absolute rage. The free ends of his sash and forehead protector along with his cloak float up like if he was falling with his feet straight down. An aura of silver appears around him and his finger nails turn into inch long claws. The whisker marks on his cheeks also darken and become thicker. His canines become longer and thicker. His once round pupils change into harsh slits. Out of the aura fifteen silver astral tails emerge at his tail bone and two astral wolf like ears appear atop his head.

As Naruto's transformation finishes Hiruzen and Anko appear on top of one of the over looking buildings. Naruto's sheer presence starts to press down on Anko making her eyes go wide and her breath start to become ragged. Most of the people in the direct vicinity don't seem to be receptive to Naruto's increased presence.

One of the mobs braver or stupider individuals steps forward with a knife in his hand. Anko and Hiruzen watch in horror as the man brings the knife up to deliver a blow upon the little girl. At that instant Naruto disappears without a trace only to reappear in front of the man gripping his wrist in his left hand.

The aura no longer surrounds Naruto. Instead the tails and ears that were once astral are now solid Naruto's pure white wolf ears are pressed back against his scalp and all fifteen of his snow white tails are waiving behind him agitatedly. Naruto's face is twisted into a feral snarl with his teeth bared at the man in his grip. Naruto's right hand is drawn back with the fingers flexed so that he can claw his enemies throat out.

"**You will not harm my sister!**" Naruto snarls out through clenched teeth, his voice deeper and more gutteral. "**I'm going to say this only once. Leave before I do something I'll regret.**" For extra effect Naruto flares his killing intent and a quarter of his power.

The entire mob runs like the Shinigami himself was after the screaming things like 'a demon has come to take vengeance for it's fallen brethren' and other such nonsense.

Once the mob has vacated the Naruto quells his anger and turns his sister. Even with his anger gone his appearance doesn't change. Naruto crouches and reaches for his sister and places a hand on her shoulder away from the wound. "Akari?" He says his face taking on a look of concern and his voice quiet and soft losing the deep and gutteral inflections. Almost immediately the little girl, now known as Akari, stops trembling and looks up into the sad face of her 'Onii-chan'.

"Onii-chan?" She says in disbelief. Naruto gives her a warm, gentle smile and nods. "ONII-CHAN!" Akari shouts and tackles Naruto in a bear hug. She immediately winces and lets go.

Naruto leans over and fully uncovers Akari's wound. Hiruzen and Anko watch in stunned silence as he licks the wound clean and it starts to sizzle and close. Once his task is complete Naruto wipes his chin of blood. He embraces Akari who starts to cry into his shoulder. "It's okay Akari-chan you're safe now, everything is going to be alright." He says while stroking Akari's back to comfort her. "You two can come down now." Akari tenses and starts trembling again.

Hiruzen sighs and jumps down onto the street with Anko following. "How long?" He asks.

"Since the two of you got here." Naruto replies while still looking to at his sister. "It's alright Akari you can trust these two they are friends." Naruto says changing from stroking Akari's back to her hair. "Even if I'm enraged sneaking up on me is almost impossible."

"Wait so you knew I was there in the forest!"Anko states with a small amount of anger in her voice.

"Yes, but playing with you was so much more fun."Naruto says. Anko mock pouts and looks away from Naruto. "Now let me introduce my baby sister, Akari Namikaze." Naruto stands up with Akari in his arms and gestures to her.

"Hey, Onii-chan I thought I told you to stop calling me your baby sister." Akari whines.

"But Akari you'll always be my baby sister no matter how old you get. Just the same as I'll always be your knuckle headed big brother." Naruto says while patting Akari's head with his right hand.

"Did you say Namikaze as in the same last name as the Yondaime Hokage?" Anko asks.

"One in the same." Naruto replies.

"But she can't be older than eight!" Anko states screaming out her disbelief.

"That's right. If you're wondering how the reason concerns how i look to be in my mid twenties when I'm only twelve." Naruto retorts.

"WHAT?" Anko cries out.

"Quiet Anko. I'll explain everything when we get back to the Hokage's office." Naruto says. "Now you get over here and grab on. I know there's a marker in the office." Anko and Hiruzen move over and grab onto Naruto's shoulders. Naruto and everyone else are engulfed in a brief flash of silver and the alley is left empty.

**Hokage office**

A quick flash of silver signifies the arrival of four people. Anko releases Naruto's shoulder and stumble slightly. "Sorry about the dizziness that technique tends to catch first timer off guard." Naruto says apologetically.

"Was that what I think it was?" Anko asks as she rubs her temple.

"If you're thinking that it was the _Flying Thunder God_ technique, then yes it was." Naruto affirms. "It would only be natural for me to know that technique." Naruto states matter of factually seeming to predict Anko's next question.

"And why is that?" Anko asks. Anko's question seems to amuse Akari for just after Anko finishes her question Akari begins to giggle.

"It's quite obvious silly. He is my Onii-chan and my tou-san is Minato Namikaze." Akari explains with logic only a child could portray. Anko looks absolutely flabbergasted.

"In other words Anko, Naruto is the son of the Yondaime." Hiruzen states with finality.

"But that can't be possible! The Yondaime died twelve years ago! And this guy can't be that little boy that went missing ten years ago. It's just not possible! HE has to be lying about his actual age!" Anko shouts out while waving her arms around animatedly.

"Calm Anko, all will be explained shortly." Not long after Naruto says these words the room is engulfed in a flash of yellow. Naruto and Akari both smile brightly. After the light dies down a familiar blond man and fiery red headed woman stand in the center of the room.

"Man it's been a long time since I've seen this office." Minato says.

"Well of course Nato-kun we were dead for two years and then training for the last ten." Kushina responds.

"Yondaime-sama, Kushina-senpai!" Anko says a little louder than necessary.

"You two are late." Naruto tells his parents dryly.

At that moment Kushina looks at her son and the cliché light bulb turns on in her head. "Naruto! Akari is... missing..." Kushina trails off mid sentence realizing Naruto has Akari in his arms. Kushina then sees that Akari's dress is torn and stained in blood. Kushina is at Naruto's side fussing over Akari so fast it almost looks like she used the _F__lying Thunder God_. "Akari my baby are you okay? Who hurt you?"

"She's fine Kaa-san. She was attacked by a mob but I arrived before they could do to much harm." Naruto speaks trying to appease his mother. "I believe they attacked her because she forgot to hide her extra features."

"Onii-chan you can't scold me right now." Akari says while jabbing Naruto with on of her fingers.

"And why not?" Naruto asks while leveling his eyes on Akari.

"Because you have your extra features out to Onii-chan." Akari answers while she grins like the cat that ate the canary.

"She has you there Naruto." Anko says.

"No she doesn't because there is a difference between me and her." Naruto retorts to Anko's attempted jab at him. "Now Akari can you tell me that difference?"

"Um.." Akari says while adopting a childish thinking pose. "I don't remember."

"Let me remind you. Beings of our type like myself that have gained more than half of our total possible tails are immortal and reform if we are killed. Beings of our type such as yourself who haven't gained half of their total possible tails are not." Naruto says taking on a lecturing tone. "So if someone like yourself, Akari, were to be attacked and killed they would not reform and therefore no longer exist. Do you understand what I am saying Akari. If you were to be attacked by someone they could kill you and that would hurt me, mom and dad quite deeply."

Akari's face dropped taking on a very despondent look. "I'm sorry Onii-chan. I'll try to remember from now on." Akari says rather meekly.

"I'll accept your apology but I'm going to hand you over to mom for punishment." Naruto says with a wicked light in his eye.

"No Onii-chan don't give me to Kaa-san please." Akari pleads while activating the dreaded 'puppy eyes' technique. Naruto makes the mistake of looking into her big watery eyes and his will power crumbles instantly.

"Fine, you know full well I can't be angry with you Akari. I just get so worried about you sometimes. I can't lose my baby sister." Naruto says to which Akari smiles at and hugs Naruto.

"Um, didn't we come so you guys could give the Hokage an explanation?" Anko asks interrupting the family moment. She deadpans when all three of the adult members of the family scratch the back of their heads on the same sheepish manner.

"Right you are. Perhaps I can get an explanation as to who you are and why you are here." Minato states coolly.

"Oh, yeah dad this is Anko Mitarashi. She-" Naruto starts but is cut of by his mother.

"Little Anko-chan. Wow you grew up to be a fine woman." Kushina says. "Though I wonder about your choice of wardrobe." Anko has the decency to blush. She rubs the back of her head in the same manner as the Namikazes.

"Mom that is enough. Now as I was saying she has a small problem I want you to look at." Naruto finishes his previous statement.

"Oh and what problem would that be?" Minato asks.

"Just a small Juinjutsu, that's all." Naruto states nonchalantly."It can wait until after the explanation."

"Understood." Minato replies.

"Now Anko, I believe I owe you and explanation." Naruto says while turning to Anko.

**Finally got it out. Sorry for the wait but I can't type to save my life. **

**I would like to issue a challenge to those readers who aren't artistically challenged. I would like you a cover for this story and I leave it to you my readers to help me.**

**Challenge: Naruto with his extra features (tails, ears, claws, etc.) in his clothes from this story with his lance.**

**PM me the entries and I'll pick a winner. I'll give full credit to the Artist when I post my chapters after this one.**

**Poll up for tenth member of the Harem. Other nine members are as follows: **

**Konoha girls; Anko, Tenten, Kurenai**

**Non Konoha girls; Mei, Kin, Tayuya, Yugito, Fuu, Konan**


End file.
